CINTAKU BERSEMI DI? PUTIH ABU-ABU
by SandriThePrinceOfScorpio
Summary: Summary: Naruto menjalani kehidupan di sekolah barunya, KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL bersama seorang sahabatnya. "Adduuh, sakit sensei!" Naruto ngerumpi! /"BRUK JDUAK PRANG CTANG CRING" Suara apa ini? / "Ah? Eh? Uh? Oh? Ih? Maaf,!" Naruto kenapa gugup? / Sang sahabat naruto berpandangan dengan cewe cakep. Siapa dia? \ Summary macam apa ini? Cekidot aja dah' ! / warning: agak lebay, typo


Yee! Fic (gila) yang ketiga buatan author! *nari2 gaje*  
Semoga bisa menghibur. Okeh, gak perlu banyak cincong lagi, happy read minna' "^0^

Especially for "KAMIKAZE AYY-chan(tik)"

.

.

.

. .

.

.

.  
CINTAKU BERSEMI DI PUTIH ABU-ABU.

.

.

.  
.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto .

.  
Pair: NaruHina and hint aja dulu mungkin(?) .

.  
Genre: Romance, Humor, friendship and hurt.

.

WARNING: Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, GAJE, TYPO(S)(Mohon diingatkan)

.  
.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

PLEASE REVIEW.

.

.

.

"CEWE IDAMAN!"

.

.

.

.

"Brummm brumm"

.

.  
.

"Ckitt" Terdengar suara rem mobil di pijak.

.

.  
"Krek" kemudian terdengar pintu kokpit depan mobil dibuka.

.

.  
"Tap tap tap, krek" kalo ini suara langkah kaki yang agak tergesa-oleh seorang sopir yang buru-buru turun dari tempat kemudinya langsung membukakan pintu penumpangnya.

.

"Yah, kita sudah sampai tuan Putri." .

.  
"Tap.. Tap.." kemudian keluarlah sosok anggun bak seorang putri dari kerajaan antahberantah(?) dengan surai berwarna pinky yang terurai sebahunya. Walau ia hanya menggunakan pakaian sekolah putih abu-abu, tapi tetap saja hal ini dapat membuat setiap lelaki yang melihatnya tak berkedip untuk beberapa saat.

.

.  
Begitu pula dengan cowo dengan ciri rambut hitam jabrik, bola mata scarlet(?), tinggi 170cm an, kulit kuning langsat aka author. Jika anda menemukan atau berjumpa dengan orang ini, segera hubungi 0877 9092 XXX. Karna orang ini sudah meninggalkan rumah sejak hari minggu tadi, dan gak pulang-pulang. (emang orang hilang? Oalah gaje. Maaf yah reader! Back to fic!)

Author yang baru nyampe disana menggunakan motor kawasaki ninja berwarna merah (mimpi) yang sedang membonceng seorang cowo berambut jabrik aka naruto.

.

"Hem. Elu kenapa thor? Kok muka elo merah gitu? Lagi liat apaan?" Kemudian Naruto pun menelusuri arah pandangan Author dan di dapatinya author sedang memperhatikan cewe aka sakura.

.

"Ckckck. Ingat umur thor!" Naruto sukses nge jitak Author.

.

"Hem? Apaan sih lu Nar? Syirik aje." Author kini lagi ngelus-ngelus kepalanya yang keliatannya udah benjol ntuh.

.

"He? Syirik? (ia sih=dalam hati) kagak kok. Lagian, elu ngapain nongol di penpik khusus gue ini? Balik sono luh!" Naruto udah nyiapin rasengan buat ngedepak Author balik kealam author(read=surga. XD)

.

"Eit eit, sabar. Gue kesini cuman mau sekolah. Kalo mau berantem nanti aja yah, antri dulu sama anak-anak yang lain." kalo ini author OOC nya lagi kumat + narsis(?). .

.

"Hnn...!" terdengar dengusan dari seseorang yang sedang menahan amarah lalu..

.

.  
"Thor, kok piling(feeling) gua gak enak yah?" Naruto mendadak merinding.

.

.

"BLETAK!" Terdengar bunyi sesuatu seperti di pukul.

.

.  
"ADAAWWW!" Kalo ini suara spontan Naruto dan Author yang kepalanya sukses dijitak oleh seseorang tak dikenal.

.

.  
"Apaan sih?" Naruto menoleh kearah asal penjitak(?). kemudian..

.

Kemudian..  
.

.

,

.

..

.

.

.  
Kemudian..

..

.

.

.  
Kemudian..

.

.

.

.

.

..  
Kemudian..

.

,

.

.

.

.

.  
"KELAMAAN!.. =,=!" Kalo ini para readers yang pada baca(kalo ada) marah marah ngedumel menyumpah serapah ke Author.

.

.  
"He? Maav.." Author cuma bisa cengir kuda.

.

.  
"Hem, kalian berdua mau sampai kapan ngerumpi(?) disini? Sebentar lagi bel tanda masuk mau berbunyi.!" Ujar kakashi (udah kayak emak-emak*author di chidori) memperingatkan kepada dua ekor makhluk yang sedang dihadapinya.

.

..  
"He? Gomen sensei." kalo ini Naruto plus author jawab sambil nyengir ala kingkong kelaperan(?) barengan, sama, tanpa ada jeda dan tanda bacanya pun sama (ajib bener dah).

.

"Lagian kalian sedang memperhatikan apa tadi?"

.

Ditanya seperti itu Author + Naruto spontan menoleh ke arah cewe aka Sakura yang gak taunya udah gak ada lagi ditempat.  
beberapa detik kemudian Author dan Naruto buru-buru ngacir masuk ke kelas nya masing-masing, takut di semprot(?) lagi sama kakashi-sensei.(author:lagian yayank Sakura udah gak ada.. *author di rasengan+chidori)

.

.  
"Hn, dasar anak jaman sekarang." Kakashi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan selang beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali membaca novel -ICHA-ICHA PARADISE- favoritnya dan berjalan masuk kepekarangan sekolah.

.

.

.

#SKIP TIME#

.

.

.

.  
"TENG NONG, TENG NONG, TENG NONG, TENG NONG!"

.

Terdengarlah alunan merdu(bagi para murid biadap*author di bakar rame-rame*) yang sangat di tunggu-tunggu oleh semua penghuni KHS(Konoha High School). Reflek(?) para murid langsung melarikan diri dari ruangan kelasnya masing-masing. Ada yang ke WC(udah kebelet buang air), perpustakaan, mushola, dan 7 dari 10 orang memilih memakai pantene~err, maksud author 7 dari 10 siswanya memilih untuk pergi memberi makan para cacing-cacing di perut yang -sangat- membutuhkan nutrisi(baca: kantin).

.

"GEDUBRAK!"  
"Hoy! Elu mau kemana Nar? Kantin gak nih?"  
Kalo ini author sukses ngedobrak pintu ruangan kelas Naruto yang gak ketutup(?). Maklum, authornya lagi laper(un!)

.

"*#!?$§€% &$£!?#*!"  
Naruto dan seisi kelas(?) mencak-mencak frustasi udah mau nelen si author bulat-bulat saking geregetan~geregetan, jadinya geregetan~(malah nyanyi) tingkat dewa. Soalnya hampir setiap hari si Author ngelakuin hal tersebut(hampir kebal dibuatnya).

.

"Hn. Iyah iyah, tunggu sebentar." Si Naruto lagi ngeberesin mejanya yang penuh buku-buku berserakan.

.

"Cepetan oy! Gua udah laper nih!" Teriak Author pake toa super yang muncul secara random.

.

"iyah, sebentar. Ini udah selesai." Naruto buru-buru nyamperin si author yang ada di depan pintu, takut di semprot prot lagi.

.

"Lama amat luh!" ucap Author sewot sambil ninggalin Naruto di belakang.

.

.  
Tiba-tiba, sesuai skenario yang tlah saya(Author) buat. Naruto kemudian tertabrak semut~err~ maksudnya dengan seorang wanita with surai indigonya yang selaras dengan bola matanya.

.

.  
"BBRAAAAAAAKK ~JDUMM JDUARR TRANG TRANG GEDUBRAK PRANG CRING CES KREK KRIK~ (Dikira lagi latian drum band? Authornya lebay)"

.

.  
Saat itu Naruto lagi fokus buat ngejar Author yang lagi ngambek. Jadi, Naruto gak ngeliat lagi dari dalam kelas~ceritanya Naruto lewat di depan kelas sebelah kelasnya~yang tengah ia lewati keluar sesosok bidadari.(Hinata:#blushing)

.

"Aduduh." Ringis hinata kesakitan.

.

"Ah? Eh? Uh? Oh? Ih? (apean nih?). Maaf yah, gue gak sengaja. Bneran. Su-u_er!" Naruto tiba-tiba jadi gagap udah kaya Hinata.

.

"Ah… Gak apa-apa kok. Ini juga salahku" Jawab Hinata sambil memalingkan wajahnya-yang lagi blushing-.

.

"Huh! Makanya kalau lari-larian itu hati-hati dong! Temen gue juga kena imbasnya! Ayo Hinata." Kata seorang teman Hinata dengan surai berwarna hitam indah.(ceritanya belum pada kenal). Ia pun membantu Hinata berdiri.

.

Disisi lain,-walau gak jauh juga sih sebenernya-Author yang kehilangan(ku merasa tlah kehilangan, cintamu yang tlah lama hilang-malah nyanyi-) Naruto dan ngedapetin Naruto tak lagi ngekorin dia, mencoba mencari Naruto. Dan kira-kira 10 meter dari TKP pembunuhan~err tabrakan Naruto tadi, ia terdiam sejenak sambil memandang kearah tersebut. Dan saat itu ternyata si cewe rambut hitam tadi juga mandang kearah Author. Maka terjadilah resepsi~err pandang-pandangan. Author terdiam terkagum-kagum akan kecantikan cewe itu, sedangkan sang cewe kayanya biasa-biasa aja tuh.

.

Dan..

.

.  
Dan...

.

.

Dan...

.

.

.  
Dan... .  
.

"Yaak! CUT! Bagus-bagus. Akting kalian bagus. Kita break sejenak." Kata Author yang ajaibnya udah mengenakan jubah sutradara. Yah dengan kata lain, TE BE CE dah ceritanya.

Sedikit hint, cewe yg nolongin hinata itu OC(original character) bukan dari anime naruto. Ayo, kira-kira siapa? Ane dah sebutin di awal-awal. :p Thanks for reading.  
Jika ada(banyak) kesalah, mohon diingatkan yah reader. :D thanks before. 


End file.
